


Свальный грех огурцов

by WTF The Losers Comics 2021 (WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020)



Series: Спецквест: Игры [1]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Anal Beads, Art, Command game, Fluff, Goats, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Sex Toys, it may hurt your eyes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Losers%20Comics%202021
Summary: Это игра в фандомный испорченный телефон.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Спецквест: Игры [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195736
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28
Collections: 7 Losers 2021 Special, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Свальный грех огурцов

Это игра в фандомный испорченный телефон, в которую мы сыграли всей командой и предлагаем вам тоже попробовать.  
Правила простые:  
  
**1.** Первый игрок говорит второму, что тому изобразить.  
  
**2.** Второй рисует картинку и отдает третьему.  
  
**3.** Третий описывает четвертому то, что видит, (не показывая картинку).  
  
**4.** Четвертый рисует по этому описанию.  
  
**5.** Так продолжается, пока у вас не закончатся люди, не стесняющиеся рисовать свальный грех огурцов и другие прекрасные вещи.  
  
Наслаждайтесь!  
  


#### Кугар любит козу, Дженсен ревнует

  
  


#### Дженсен ревнует Кугара к козлу

  


#### Дженсен так и не составил виш-лист на свой день рождения

  


#### Дженсен примеряет анальные шарики

  


#### Дженсен примеряет бусики. Анальные. Не туда!

  
  


#### Дженсен как бы намекает Кугару на секс

  


  
  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Losers_special_21"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/03/be/kl1SHIHr_o.jpg" alt="fandom The Losers 2021"></a> `


End file.
